piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Cuba
Below is the soundtrack that is played while on Cuba. Cuba is a large island with a population of bandits and smugglers - and many pirates. Even Cuba’s merchants and planters are happy to trade with pirates, smugglers and anyone else offering a good deal, despite what laws and regulations may demand. Many of the plantation owners and merchants feel a growing resentment towards Spain and particularly its mercantilism; it is likely that this resentment will erupt into open revolt before too long. Cuba is also rumored to house some practitioners of voodoo, like Tia Dalma. Beyond doing voodoo quests and stopping off to unload plunder or ship repair, there are not many reasons to come to this island due to only a few merchants being present. Areas *'Beach' 1 - This small settlement has a few scattered Swamp Alligators, and you'll encounter a lot of them in the marshy area heading toward Pantano. If you go toward the entrance to the left, you will encounter a large cluster of Big Gators. This area is a very popular place for ranking on the Pirates Online Leaderboards as the alligators are easy to kill and there are quite a few of them. *'Pantano River' 2 - Plenty of swamp critters (gators and flytraps). Because of annoying gator attacks and how easy it can be for beginners to get overwhelmed by a flytrap, a new pirate might be better off skipping this watery battleground. But, if you need any gator, this is the place. This is where you will find Tia Dalma. *'High Seas' - Between Cuba and the rest of the islands is usually a pack of medium-level ships with the possibility of a big warship here and there. Mostly EITC and Royal Navy. Enemies The Royal Navy, EITC and even Jolly Roger's skeletons have not set foot on the island - possibly out of fear of Cuba's strong voodoo magic. But, the island is far from tame, as some nasty critters stalk its swamplands. Critters *Swamp Alligator (1,2) *Bayou Alligator (2) *Big Alligator (1) *Giant Fly Trap (2) *Cave Bat (1) Bosses *Snap Dragon (Flytrap Boss) (2) *Bonecracker (Flytrap Boss) Merchants Though not as developed as Port Royal or Tortuga, Cuba is not without some comforts of civilization and a few services can be found here. However, pirates needing a weapon or ammunition will find themselves out of luck. *Dockworker - Elijah Minor *Gypsy - Macomo *Shipwright - Carlos Cienfuegos *Tailor - Tobias Pugpratt *Tattoo Artist - Hector Daggerflint *Tavern - La Bodequita *Peddler - Monger Morton Characters Main Characters *Tia Dalma (2) Minor Characters *Billy McKidd (1) *Hector Keelgrin - Musician (1) *Will Wildshot - Bartender of La Bodequita (1) *Enrique Stormbatten (1) Quests A majority of the quests involving voodoo items will involve the pirate coming to Cuba, mostly to visit Tia for assistance. *Voodoo Doll Quests *Teleportation Totems *Voodoo Staff Quests *Tia's Menagerie - Treasure *Story Quest: Raven's Cove Game Notes *Cuba used to be notably farther West, making early travel to the island difficult for pirates, who didn't have a larger vessel or help. *Cuba is the only main island that hasn't been rebuilt, so Reconstruction still may happen in the future. *Cuba is the only island that has Cursed Potion Ingredients. External links *Cuba on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:Islands